


Art for The Luck You Got

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Happy Ending, M/M, hurt!Dean, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for The Luck You Got





	Art for The Luck You Got

**Author's Note:**

> These pieces was made for the DeanCas BigBang challeng where I claimed the story [ "The Luck You Got" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970815) by the wonderful [Castielslostwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielslostwings). If you enjoy a solid dose of hurt before your happy, this is the story for you. Mind the tags though!

Cas fallen of bike  


Cas in Ambulance  


Cas and Dean on beach  



End file.
